Interstellar visitation
by Hobbit Babe
Summary: Kylo is an alien who abducts Rey to breed her. Alien!AU


Kylo was elated when he found her.

He'd been watching her for months, the poor girl was utterly alone, hardly getting by. It enraged him to see her cheated daily by her employer, only to go home to her tiny, overpriced apartment. She deserved so much better. She was beautiful. A healthy young human woman with long chestnut hair, a lightly tan complexion and wide hazel eyes. She would be a perfect mate.

So he waited, and finally his chance came. The girl, Rey, loved to star-gaze, which she could only do on weekends, because she lived in a city and had to drive several hours away from it to actually see any stars.

When she left home on Friday evening he followed her in his ship for several hours until she stopped. She was star-gazing in the middle of the Arizona desert. He sighed in exasperation. Why was she so careless with her safety?

well, at least this time it had worked in his favor. She would be his in a few moments.

Rey squinted as a bright light nearly blinded her, she became weightless, and fainted. When she woke up, she was strapped to an examination table, only it was padded and comfortable.

Suddenly the door whooshed open and a man came in. Only, he wasn't a man. He looked human at first glance, he had dark, shoulder-length hair, and he was built like a man, but his skin was a smooth, almost shiny gray. Not only that, but his dark eyes were slightly larger than they should have been, and he didn't have fingernails! Rey shivered, and tried to get free of her restraints, but it was no use.

"Please don't destress yourself. I won't hurt you." He said gently, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Rey flinched, but his touch was so soft on her bare shoulder, and she couldn't help liking it.

Kylo smiled softly seeing her relax at his touch. It appeared the serum he'd injected her with to keep her honest with herself was working. Hopefully the injections they'd both taken to facilitate cross-breeding would work as well.

"You're very beautiful, for any kind of sentient." He said as he sat down beside her.

Rey blushed. What the hell was going on?

"What, and who are you? Why am I here?" Rey asked as calmly as she could.

"I'm an Alderainen. That is, I come from a planet called Alderaan, and name is Kylo." He looked away and took a deep breath.

"As for why you're here- I've chosen you to be my mate, and carry my children." He said gently.

Rey gasped.

"Why- why me?" She asked.

"Because you're healthy, beautiful, kind, and you're alone, like I am." He admitted, moving closer and gently stroking her hair.

Before she could do anything, he leaned over and kissed her, long and deep, leaving her breathless.

"Please, please tell me I can have you, don't make me let you go. I've only just found you." He whispered, pressing his forehead to hers, and searching her eyes.

Rey melted, no one had ever wanted her before. How could she refuse?

"Yes Kylo, you can have me." She said, blushing furiously.

He gave her a brilliant smile and kissed her again as he straddled her hips and ran his hands up and down her body.

Rey shivered, it felt so nice to have him touching her, but she wanted more.

"Kylo, undress me." She asked, gasping as he cupped her breasts, fondling them through her thin tank top.

He smirked, and did as she asked, pulling out a small knife and cutting away her tank top and Jean shorts. Seeing her in her undergarments was enough to make him painfully hard, but it was nothing compared to seeing her bare. Gods, she was exquisite!

Rey moaned as he kissed and suckled her breasts, running his hands up and down her waist. Then her moved his attention to her neck, nipping and sucking on it as his hand slid down to cup her sex.

Rey groaned as he began to stroke her folds, circling her clit. Then he gently pressed two fingers inside her and began to move them. It took only moments to make her wet, but her wanted her senseless with pleasure before he took her.

Rey moaned wantonly as he made her cum, spreading her legs as wide as she could.

"Please, I want you inside me." She said.

Kylo kissed her heatedly and got up. He quickly undressed and released Rey from her restraints.

He chuckled as she stretched and wiggled slightly to make herself comfortable.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He whispered as he mounted her, wrapping her legs around his hips, lining his hard, thick cock up with her sex and thrusting, taking her virginity.

Rey made a small, pained noise as her hymen tore, and he stilled, kissing her softly and stroking her hair. She was his.

After a few moments her pain faded.

"I want you, take me." She whispered, stroking the back of his neck.

Kylo groaned and kissed her deeply as he began to thrust, claiming Rey as his mate. He almost couldn't believe that he was inside her, that she wanted him!

Rey mewled and trembled in pleasure, she'd never known anything like this!

As he rode her, Kylo held her tight against him. She was everything to him now.

After a few more thrusts Rey cried out and came, spasming helplessly around his hard, thick cock, making him moan and fill her womb with his seed. Impregnating her instantly.

After a few moments Kylo slipped from her and took her in his arms, carrying her to his bedroom. He set her down gently on his bed and lay beside her, taking her in his arms and pulling the blankets over them. They fell asleep almost at once.

Kylo woke his Rey with a deep, heated kiss.

She moaned and pressed herself closer, kissing him back.

"My sweet Rey, you'll look so gorgeous swelling with my child." He whispered, running his fingers through her silky hair.

Rey groaned and spread her legs, incredibly turned on by the thought of carrying his child. She wanted this, wanted him to fill her over and over.

He kissed her neck and fondled her breasts, making her gasp and arch beneath him as he straddled her hips.

"Mine." He whispered as he thrust deep inside her.

Rey moaned wantonly and wrapped her legs around his hips.

"Yes, I'm yours." She gasped as her rode her.

It didn't take long for them to cum.

Rey screamed in pleasure as her sex clamped around the hard, thick cock buried deep inside her. Causing Kylo to groan and fill her with his seed. She belonged to him and she couldn't be happier.


End file.
